Mira's cosmic journey
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: Mira is thrown into the things beyond the world she knows. The gateway into the what lays beyond mortal life comes in the form of a girl named Lucy. MiraxLucy, summary is kinda bad, the story itself is better (I hope) characters will be OOC and this is an AU mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be an AU with some cannon events. Also dreams will be done in Italics such as _"The red sheep zapped the sheep with a lacrima"_ as well as thoughts. Also terrible sentence...maybe but it was an example. **

**Xxxxxxx 3 Years ago xxxxxX**

 _"M-m-mom...d-d-dad"_ blood was everywhere. She'd heard some noises and she came to find this. Her mother was lying on the ground with her right side burst open. Her guts and blood had covered the floor up to her bare feet. Her keys scatter around the room. Then there was a lower half of a body in the wall. It could only be assumed that it was her father because only he wore pants like that. Tears washed down her face in waves. As the hooded man walked towards her her legs gave out. His hands glowed, then his head tilted and he smiled a mad smile. Her body trembled at the sound of his snickering. She new what was coming, she was going to paint this room a bloody red just as her parents had, and this monster was going to be the paintbrush.

However, it never came. Instead all that had happened was him placing his hand on her head and he rubbed her hair as if she was his pet.

 **XXXXXXXX GOROGO'S MANSION XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy had woke up with same dead eyes she had for the past year and a half. She needed to be up early to avoid any extra beatings, she didn't need to add on to the ones she already received daily. It took a while to learn but she became indifferent to everything around her, only finding solace in her cold damp cell. All she had was herself in this little piece of hell. If you're feeling like it's good to be alive while living under Gorogo's roof, then you're one sick bastard. Her right eye was a testament to that. She'd been glad that she had the best job that day. All she had to do was scrub the floors all over the mansion before 4:30. But like the cloud of misery he is, he looked at her, felt her joy and had crushed it. Literally, he grabbed her by the collar and had begun throwing, continuous and relentless, punches aimed at her right eye. After she lost consciousness he applied a little magic to wake her up to clean the blood off his hands, and go back to scrubbing the floors. With a new red stain to add to the floor.

She heard the familiar clank that signaled her cell door was unlocked. She exited the cell and looked up at the man who handed out the daily jobs. His black clothing assuring she lived another day.

"Basement." That was his only words. He turned and left to go and get the other up,and I they weren't awake, then the whip on his hip will male sure they're up. She looked further down the hallway to see another girl being dragged to her new cell. _"She'll learn those cries reach no one but the uncaring air."_ Lucy turned and went to go to the basement inside the mansion. She hated this job, she had to clean up what was left in the stalls after they were done. Which meant dragging what's left of the poor souls to the furnace, then going back and scrubbing the walls and floors clean. There are their rare occasions when the ceiling in needed to be cleaned as well. It wasn't the screams, or the bodies, not even the blood, it was the smell. The smell was just horrifying. Though she'd do as she was told just to get back to her cell.

As two men left a stall Lucy noticed that their boots and fist were bloody. _"Well at least there won't be much cleaning."_ Though as she entered the stall she saw a bloody mess of what she assumed was a girl around her age. The girl looked up with pleading eyes. "P-p-please...help...m-me." Lucy just stared uncaring. True the men time in the stall was up. _"Did they just forget to kill her?"_

Then Gorogo had passed and saw her standing there. He was about give her another beating and make her get to cleaning until he heard his merchandise begging for help. Then he had a wonderful idea. He removed a large knife from his coat pocket. Then Lucy turned to see him. His white hair combed back. His black suit with a white rose in the breast pocket, his white dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone and missing a tie. Then her eyes fell on the large knife, she couldn't help but swallow the large lump in her throat.

 _"Oh I just love that. Yes, that dead look in her eyes. Yet I can still provoke such fear. It's like she's broken and still tries to stay together. I wonder."_ He started to walk closer to Lucy and handed her the knife with a swift motion, causing her to cringe a little. "Kill her...now." Lucy took the knife. Its black handle and jagged edge spoke volumes to her. It shimmered slightly in the dimly lit room. Nothing could be heard. Even the screams of an unforeseen deity's help seemed distant. Lucy looked up at him, meeting his red eyes. Then she turned back to what left of a little girl. _"It's you or me, and I choose me."_ Lucy approached the girl. "W-w-wait...p-please...don't...I be-" Lucy wouldn't hear anymore. She couldn't hear anymore, it'd only make doing the act more of a problem. She grabbed her head, as to make it easier, and ran the blade along her neck with a swift motion. A few droplets of blood splattered on her face. The rest simply poured on the floor.

Walking over to cart with her cleaning supplies in it, she got a rag and wiped the large knife clean. She then walked back to Gorogo and handed him his knife. His smug smile and glistening red eyes held nothing but satisfaction. He turned on a heel and left her to work.

 **Xxxxxxx Lucy's cell xxxxxxX**

The day had been an easy one. She was only beaten twice. A few whelps on her back and a few bruises on her side. Hopefully tomorrow would be a day where she is left in her cell. Her eyes felt heavy, and so she let sleep claim her.

 _Lucy had been walking in a dark plain for what seemed like days, when she finally began to see a light. Walking through the the light she saw a very large and beautiful woman on a golden throne. She had black hair with spots that looked like stars. Pale, smooth and soft looking skin. She had golden silk clothing covering her body loosely. She seemed to emit a glow despite her pale complexion. She was very tall, though she looked like she was still too small for the throne. The gigantic woman picked her up in her palm and brought her to eye level._

 _"Oh, a little one. Are you dead or a celestial spirit?" She received a head shake in response. "Hmmmmm, well how did you get here little one." A shrug was given. The woman sighed and scratched her head. The little girl shouldn't have found her way here. She reminded her of the black haired man who tried to gain control of the throne. "Why the long face Kid?" All she got this time was was a stare. Right about then she was getting annoyed. Then she had an wonderful idea. "Hey kid how about we make a deal?" The stare was what she got once again. She sighed again. "How about I grant you a cosmos. In exchange you allow me to view your life. I won't intervene unless you ask me. It's very, very, very boring here. It's more like a tomb then a throne. Hahahaha...ha...ha?" The little girl just stared on._

 _"Will...will it make me strong?" The woman smiled, she was finally making headway in negotiating. She was finally gonna get some entertainment after a millennium._

 _"Hmmn, I don't know. Haven't done this and seen the outcome. I guess that's dependent on how far you can take yourself." She was drumming her fingers on the arm of the massive throne with her free hand, unable to contain her excitement. "Weeeeeelllll little one?! How 'bout it?!"_

 _Lucy looked down, contemplating her answer. Well it was a dream. What'd she'd have to loose. Meeting the woman's eyes she shrugged, "Why not." The woman laughter bellowed in the great throne room. "Good, good, hell that's fan-fucking-tastic. What is your name little one."_

 _"Lucy Heartfilia."_

 _"Hmmmmmmm. How about we change that name little one. How about Lucilia Vershaw?" Back to giving her shrugs in response. "Okay, then it's settled." She then blew black smoke into her palm where Lucy sat._

 _"Wait!" She cried as everything begun to blur around her. "First can you help get my revenge! Please!"_ _Lucy heard her bellowing laughter once again, "I'll see what I can do Lucilia..I'll see what I can do."_

She woke up with a cold sweat, clutching her head. She felt a great stinging on her back. The moon had lit her little damp cell up. She felt everything much more now. She could hear the whimpering in the other cells. Smell the foul orders from the mansion's basement, which a tunnel ran to. Her eyes seeing things as clear as day with a magnifying glass in hand. She turned to the make shift mirror she made from fragments of glass she collected. Pulling off her shirt, she angled the mirror to examine her back, so she could know why she was in pain.

Lucy mouth was agape, too astonished to gasp, and to mesmerized to take her eyes away. Their was a turquoise circular mark on her back with purplish symbols on it, she assumed the marks was from a forgotten language. Inside the circle threw her for an even bigger loop. Inside of it was what looked like a cosmos, and it was...moving? She looked on perplexed, as she examined the mixture of blue and green colors swirl around each other while white spots seemed to twinkle on her back. She also noticed her hair fell down her back and now had black streaks in it.

"Ahh little one, how are you liking it!?"

"..."

"!?"

"What do I call you?" It just dawned on Lucy that she didn't know what to call her.

"I'd think you'd be gasping at a orb of light talking to you or what you have on your back." All she got was stares. The orb seemed to sweat drop at the girl, it's like she didn't care. At least her eyes weren't as dead looking as before she patted herself on the back for that win. "Orby just call me that." Stares, _"is that all she can do is STARE AND SHRUG!"_

"So can you help me with my revenge...Orby." Lucy stated with a blank face and dead like eyes, despite the storm of emotions racing in her head.

"Hmmmmmmm."The blue orb whizzed around the room and Lucy eyes never left if then it came to a stop in front of her. " I don't know. Well maybe but it may be a bit harsh on your body. Mayb-" she didn't get to finish.

"I don't care." Her voice was low and calm, but gave off every sense except calm. The blue orb whizzed around again and stopped in front of her. The orb turned red "Okay I'll help you out. Don't blame me if you die." The orb phased through her chest and then everything went black.

 **Xxxxxxx Outskirts of Magnolia three days later xxxxxxX**

A bright light shun down on Lucy's eyes stirring her from her sleep. She went wide eyed when she saw all the dried blood on her. Then she felt it, her body ached and burned all over. "Ahh, little one you're awake. Finally! I thought you wouldn't be able to carry out our deal for very long." Then it all came to her. It wasn't just a dream. Then a thought crossed her mind, the dried blood could only belong to one bastard. She smirked, then her face went back to the stone expression she developed over time. She was a little joyful but it was just how she was now that hell had changed her. She looked around realizing that she was in a bed and a room. Most likely a hospital room judging by how it was set up. When she turned to the orb it was gone, and then the door opened revealing an elderly woman in a red cloak.

"So you're finally awake child." She received the same stare that had become trademark. "My name is Porlyusica. What is yours?" Still a stare. She turned to leave but stopped as she heard her voice.

"...Lu" she mentally slapped herself, Lucy was dead. Also, she didn't want anyone to find out about her past. She'd rather keep that to her self. "Lucilia Vershaw."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" A head shake came in the form of replying. "No family, none at all?" A head shake followed by a narrowing stare. Porlyusica sighed, "I'll be gone by noon." That was what left her mouth, she looked towards the clock on her wall. _"11:47,"_ "You don't have to lea-" she had looked to the bed and it was empty. She turned and found her by the map in the next room. _"She's silent, and quick as well."_ "By the way, do you mind telling me whose blood is that all over you." Another stare, then there was a flicker of happiness, then it was washed away with pain. Lucy glanced up at the map once more then turned to leave. "If you want I can bring you to a friend of mine. He runs a successful guild. It'd be better than living like you are.

"..." Her mouth opened then closed. She was right it'd be better than now. She had nowhere to go or anyone to return to. No home, no family, nothing. It was all lost when the man ripped it from her. "Fine."

 **Xxxxxxx Fairy Tail, time skip, 7 years xxxxxxX**

Erza had jut returned from another successful job. "Erzaaa!" A flaming fist came at her and she knew who it belonged to, with little effort, she side stepped Natsu and gave him a blow to the side of the head, leaving him with a lump there and happy shacking his head while Lisana was trying to nurse him back to consciousness. Erza still couldn't see how Natsu got such a good girl but she didn't judge. She went to the bar to see how her best friend was doing. It's been four months but she wasn't taking Elfman's death well. But what she saw was a smiling Mira.

"Erza you're back. Want some cake I assume." Erza gave a nod and Mira went and got her a slice of the one she made that morning. When she came back with the slice she was still smiling. "How are you doing Mira, you seem to be in a good mood."

Erza had saw her blush a bit, guessing she met someone she had to ask. "Who are they?" Mira giggled, "Okay but don't tell anyone," she leaned in closer so no one else could hear. Not that anyone paid them any mind, the guild was as lively as they were all the time. Even Natsu had woken up, only to start an argument with Gray. "Well I was at Elfman grave and then I saw Lucilia and she came and sat down next to me. She talked to me, and she sorta cheered me up, and I think I may have a crush on her." That hit her hard. Mira looked at Erza's expression and assumed she was shocked about her liking girls. "Yea, I know how you feel. I felt the same. Though, the more I thought about it the more it made sense."

To hide how she felt she started eating her cake, "what else happened?"

"Not much, when she was done she helped me up, then the wind blew her hood off. She looked do gorgeous."

"Does she look different or something?"

"A little bit, her skin look like porcelain, her eyes were like shined copper, and her smile was li-"

"So she looks the same then," Erza cut in. Mira just sighed, the least she could do was let her rant on about her new found crush. "Yea she looks pretty much the same."

"Has master already left for the summit?" They both looked to Erza's left and found Lucy there. She was wearing a whit long sleeved dress shirt with and black boots.

"Yes Master had left a few hours ago. Something wrong Lucilia." Then everything got quiet. Everyone turned to see if the irregular was actually there. She was there as plain as day. Then the guild became filled with low murmurs. Lucy could only sigh, irritated, at the whole situation. As she expected the annoying nickname came, "hey Luce! Its been a while. Wanna fight." He received a blank stare in return.

"Don't be a party pooper." As Natsu threw a fist at Lucy, she was hit and turned into black, thick smoke. She reformed behind him, grabbed him by shirt and threw him at an oblivious Gray.

"Erza I think you should take your little group to the summit."

"Whaph, whah wuph we." Lucy had to compose herself, the S rank mage could be a bit dense sometimes, and she is going to let the complete fact her mouth was full slide, the least she could do was swallow. "There is a rumor that someone will try something." Erza swallowed what was left of the cake. "Why didn't you take care of it?"

"Because I thought master hadn't left yet, and as of right now I trust team Natsu to do it better and faster than I could."

"I can see your logic. Gray, Natsu, cut it out we're leaving. Come on Lisana and Happy"

"You going on another job Lucilia?" Lucy stared at her then shrugged, not one for speaking unless words were necessary. "How about we go on one together, I'd appreciate the company."

"Hmmmm," Lucy rubbed her chin thinking it over. She wasn't the most social person or team player. Hell she sent Erza and her little group so she wouldn't have to work with anyone, that situation was just more than she could handle in time. Though the white haired woman seemed as if she knew when to be quiet. In addition a job might help get her mind of her brother's death. "I guess, meet me at my room tomorrow. You can pick the job." Then she simply got up and left. As Lucy walked away Mira admired her curves, and patted herself on the back for getting her to do something with together.

Mirajane found herself looking for a job to go on with Lucilia. She wanted it to be at least a day away. She wanted to at start worming her way into Lucilia's heart. "Nice to see you're still doing jobs Mira!"

"Oh, hi Cana when did you get back?" Cana had walked up to Mira hoisting a barrel on her shoulder, which was filled with alcohol.

"Yeah, just got back. I was gonna have a drink and catch up, but then I heard you were up here, and for a while at that. What's wrong you can't decide if you wanna do a one or not?"

"Well sort of. It'd be better if I explain the situation." They took a seat and Mira had explained how she had liked Lucy and that they were going to do job together. Cana listened and took a few gulps from the barrel. Then rubbed her chin and hummed in deep thought. "Well what do you think?"

"Hmmmmmmm" she continued rubbing her chin then took a long drink from the barrel. "You and Lucilia huh? Yea, I can sorta see it. Didn't think she'd be the one for playing with others. I guess stranger things have happened. Like when Alzack confessed to Bisca. However, and I'm telling you this because I think you should know, you may wanna be careful around her."

"What? Why? I'm pretty sure master wouldn't have allowed her in if she was a threat to anyone."

Cana sighed, "You do realize Porlyusica asked master to allow her to join right." Mira stared questioningly at Cana. "Yea, apparently she was covered in blood when Porlyusica found her and it wasn't her own. She may seem calm and serene when she's here but she is very vicious in her fighting from what I here. Apparently my dad ran across her working a job, and when the fighting ended she was the only one left breathing. Look I'm not trying to bash her or anything, all I'm saying is stay alert. I don't need anything happening to one of my best friends." Canna then left the white haired mage to herself.

Mira just picked up a flyer that took them to a island past Galuna and made her way to Lucilia's apartment. As she made her way up the stairs to knock on the door, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd come to early. _"Oh well here goes nothing."_ A few seconds after she knocked the door was creaked open, revealing the blonde appearing as if she just got out of bed. Her hair looked like she just came from a wind vacuum, her eyes was half lidded, and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. Mira looked her up and down, she wore grey and black stripped boxers and a regular shirt that was a size or two too big. Mira was beginning to regret coming so early, until she moved aside and opened her door more so to allow the girl to enter the apartment.

Opposite of what she had expected, there was medium sized book case with books filling it completely. next to it was a simple brown desk with stacks of paper on it. One seemed to be blank papers and the other was papers with writing on them. Above the desk was a large map with red, blue and purple markings on it. She was snapped out of her observing when she heard the drawer on her the desk being closed and locked. She then disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea for Mirajane. "I'll be out in a few, just wait here. There are some books over there you may find interesting." Lucy went to the bathroom and the shower was heard not too long after.

Mirajane, however, decided to at least compile something on her Lucilia. _"Wait a minute, we're not even together yet."_ She scanned the room searching for signs of something to learn about her. Other than her obvious taste for reading. She soon found that nothing that related to the girl was even relevant to what she may enjoy she was only able to gain little snippets: favorite color, pink, favorite book genre, horror. "Sorry to keep you waiting, you can explain the job on the way there."

 **AN: review and tell me what you thought of the story. if it sucks if it's good or if it's ok. i may or may not continue this based on the feedback. If case it isn't clear this will have a few cannon events and references to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Not that I'm complaining, but can you tell me how you can afford a boat like this and a 24/7 crew to man it."

"I've come across artifacts on some jobs and sell them. As for the crew, during a job I came across some sort of spell that allowed me to make animated dolls." Lucilia continued to read her book, lounging in the chair. It would be a whole day before they arrived at the island. Mirajane slightly blushed at the revealing bikini Lucilia wore. The top was pink with the straps going around her neck, while the bottom was similar in color and tied at the hips. Mirajane swallowed hard at how almost nothing was left to imagination.

As the sun began to set they both decided to head in, off of the main deck. However, and Mira wouldn't admit this joy to anyone but herself, a strong wave hit the boat causing Mira to collide with Lucilia. She had let outa small yelp of surprise as she wasn't expecting that. Trying to stop her face from hitting the deck she placed her hands in front of her, which only caused her to grab on to Lucilia large breast. Not mmeaning to, Mira had gave her slight squeeze earning a small moan, that almost went unheard, almost.

 **Xxxxxxx Three days later xxxxxxX**

Mirajane and Lucilia was in a abandoned home within the snowy mountains of the island. The chief had sent them up there to find the witch's home, who supposedly put a curse on the island. Lucilia was looking through the logs and found just what she was looking for. The proof that the man's story wasn't sitting well with what he provided as known information. First off the room was a mess, and the said mage's body was nowhere to be seen.

She traveled to the rest of the lodge. So far the only thing out of place was the office which was in an state of upheaval. While she was walking she heard a echoing sound through the floor. Without caring about dead woman's house, she cracked the floor open. She reached in and pulled out a ledger. As she flipped through it a frown became present on her face. Lucilia returned back to the room and handed the book to the white haired mage. Mira's eyes scanned the page.

 _Well it appears time is winding down for me. That bastard of a chief has found out I'm the daughter of the woman he raped long ago. He has turned the town against me, my few friends and distant family is no different. Though I suppose this was inevitable. This will be be proof of my innocence and of my guilt. The same goes for that thing as well. He killed those who knew of the incident and framed me for their deaths._

 _The towns people are just as guilty, though I shall not put the blame on them completely. Upon my death this land shall be put under the the curse of a blizzard. The constant blizzard will worsen every six months he isn't punished for his crimes. When and if he is killed by the same people who followed his will the blizzard shall stop. If he dies any other way than by the towns people hands the curse will not stop. After the third cycle is complete the blizzard will consume everything. This curse is bound with my blood, body, and soul._

"Lucilia this is worse than we imagined. We need to return to the town."

"If only it was that simple. If we go back empty handed he's gonna try to start twisting this whole situation on us." She gave it a bit of thought. "Actually how about this?"

After they made the long track back down the mountain they made their way to the chief's office. Unbeknownst to him they gathered all of the people into the town's hall. There they would hear the exchanging of words.

"So I take it you two has found a way to lift this terrible blizzard from our land." He stroked his long grey beard. His bald head shimmering in the light. His worn hazel eyes stared at Mirajane, who was currently staring at Lucilia.

"Yes, we did find it. As well as finding out that you were responsible for the rape and murder of Helen's mother, and nine other more murders, including Helen's. The _dark mage_ as you called her, only did what she did as a final act of vengeance against you. When you are punished for what you've done then the curs shall be lifted."

The old man laughed at the the two of them. "And where is the proof to back your accusations?" When Mirajane pulled the black book from the thick white jacket his eyes narrowed on it, then began to move between the two of them.

"You know what, I noticed something as well. The facial structure of Helen's face is strikingly similar to yours. Now I would have dismissed it, if her mother hadn't gone missing for about eight and a half months. Then five years later she's killed as well as three of the boards men. Apparently the four of you were the best of friends, probably told each other everything."

The man face was now set in a frown, a stress line across his forehead had shown itself. "Whatever are you _implying_ girl. Surely you don't mean that I played a part in their untimely death. In fact, the mere thought brings back such painful memories I may not even be able to continue this meeting today." His smirk was smug and threatening.

"Oh, but grief is something to be proud of right? Or getting rid of it? I'm guessing you seen her a few times and connected the dots. The living evidence. Now you couldn't have that happening, the chance that she outed you was too big. Then the five people who was close to her, her friends, was killed in the same manner as your friends, and Helen's mother. See I find it hard to believe that a mage who specialized in water magic used poison to kill her victims. Too many chances for something to go wrong."

"Haha haha haha!" The old man was laughing, the towns people were horrified by that. No way their beloved chief was a killer, right?

The old man looked at Lucilia stroking his beard. "Who will they believe I wonder. Two bitches who just showed up, or the man who spent thirty years breaking his back for this island. Tell me who'd you believe, Ms. Heartfilia." Now it was Lucy's turn to frown. "Hahah, so it is you! Here I was thinking you looked familiar. Didn't know that the dead could live again."

"How you know of me, I'll never know. However, I don't really care. Anyone who dug deep enough would see that I'm Lucy Heartfilia. If you want to spread the word go ahead. Though that's gonna be a bit hard from a jail cell." The man gave her a questioning look.

The door was suddenly broken down. A large built man stormed in and snatched the chief from his chair and slammed him into the wall. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TI KNOW WHAT YOU'VE! I'LL KILL YOU!" The large man pulled a dagger from his pocket. Before he could use it four men tackled him to the ground.

A equally old woman had approached the two of the as both men were being removed from the room. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Thank you for revealing the wolf among sheep. Had we known." The elderly woman waved it off, "what's done is done. Come and I shall give you the payment agreed upon."

The next day the snow was already melting away. The man former chief was to be handed over in a week to government. When they started their voyage back Mirajane had convinced Lucy to let her run the bar, she herself was reading a book when a tanned girl brought in a communication lacrima. "Master?"

"Lucilia, I hate to bother you but Natsu has attempted to try and complete a S rank quest. I sent Gray and Lisanna to bring him back but they haven't returned yet. Would you please bring those three back for me."

Lucy sighed, this was the most idiotic plan ever. The fact that he tried this makes her want to leave them. "Of course master. We'll have them back in no time."

"Thank you."

Mirajane just couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde in front of her. How full her lips were, how her chocolate eyes shimmered, how her shirt barely held her bi- "Is something wrong Mira?"

"What, uh no?"

Lucilia chuckled, "If you're going to lie you can sound more sure of yourself. If you don't want to telle fine, at least tell me that."

'Ummm, well you see. I may, or may not like you. OK well I like you and. Hold this came out wrong. OK, well if you wouldn't mind I'd like to take you out sometime. "

"Well, seeing as you are one of the best looking ones to ask me out I'll say yes. We'll discuss this after we drag those three back to the guild."

When Lisanna woke up today, escaping a giant man eating rat hadn't been on the to do list. Gray went to check something out and Natsu ran off to who knows where. During her search she ran into that thing. Another thing she hadn't been expecting was to literally run into hersister and Lucilia, who wore the same blank expression as always. Her blonde hair with black strands infused in the Golden ones. When she looked at Mirajane she had a deep set frown, her brows furrowed in frustration.

When they heard a loud screeching sound they looked at the rat. "Ewww, that's disgusting. Who uses a giant ass rat for defense." Lisanna couldn't help but snicker at the woman. She never heard her talk and the thing she speaks about is her obvious disgust about the giant rat. "Die you rodent." Before Lisanna knew what happened Lucilia released a large beam of black and bluish green energy that consumed everything in its path leaving nothing behind.

"Where are the other two?"

"Umm, I'm not sure."

"So you three come here with a half assed plan, and you split up even though none of you are close to being S ranked. That's utterly stupid. No, that is the definition of asinine. Mirajane I'm gonna go find the other two." Before either could protest she sank into a pool of darkness.

"Lisanna! Mira!? What are you doing here? It's only been about nine days."

"Yeah, we finished earlier than expected. Master asked us to stop for a certain few people." Lisanna sweated at the remark being targeted at her. "I'm guessing you're here for the same reason."

"Yes, as soon as I heard I came. I am glad you two are here though, it'll make things that much easier." Then there was a loud trembling coming from the mountain. Then Natsu came flying out of a black puddle on the ground. Erza snatched him up and started to violently. "What were you thinking!? Now where is Gray!"

"He's handling something personal, so I let him finish it. On the bright side deliora is destroyed."

"Yep, what a shame. Anyhow I really liked that chapter, let me know when you have more written." He handed her a stack of nicely kept papers, which she dropped into a cloud of nothing. "Oh, and my notes are in there too."

"Hey, you know that man Luce?"

"Luce?" The man questioned.

"Don't start with me." The man couldn't help himself as he rolled on the ground and laughed at her. Lucilia sighed and turned to go back to Gray but stopped, "Oh Erza. Would you mind taking care of the problem of the villagers, we might as well take care of it since we're here. Thanks." She sank back into the darkness. When she came out again she stood on a black cloud watching the scene beneath her. She was actually irritated by how Gray handled the situation. If it had been her she would've killed him. Better safe than sorry right?

 **Xxxxxxx Lucilia boat xxxxxxX**

During the sail back, despite their impending punishment, Lisanna thought it would be best to question Lucilia, per Canna's gossiping.

"What made you say yes?"

"I like to explore new options."

"What's your type?"

"I prefer girls with a nice smile, soft eyes, and know when to or not to do something."

"What makes you think you're good enough for my sister!?"

"Who would be a better choice than me?"

"How can we trust you!?"

"Do or don't. As long as Mirajane doesn't complain I don't see why I should give a rat's ass what you think of me."

"Cocky bastard." She mumbled off.

"Actually if you don't mind me asking a question I have one as well." Mirajane spoke up. When there was no sign in refusing to answer her she spoke. "Just what form of magic do you use."

"I'm sure you heard of celestial magic." They all nodded, "Well that is sort of my magic. I'm a special type of celestial mage. Well that's not really the best way to explain it. Let's just say it's like slayer magic. There aren't many forms of it."

"So can you summon spirits, but where are your keys?" Erza had been looking around her but saw none.

Lucilia's expression became blank, and her eyes turned cold like steel. The scar on her eye throbbed and burned. "I don't use spirits. I use a form of Celestial magic not the celestial magic you normally see. My magic is actually more uncommon then dragon slayer magic, and god slayer magic. I'm probably the only one alive who uses it. Now then I believe we all need our rest." She clapped her hands and her staff flooded the area. "They'll show you where you will be sleeping."

 **Xxxxxxx fairy tail guild hall xxxxxxX**

After being let off with a warning they were introduced to the three newest members of the guild. Cynthia, Wendy,, and Ultear. Everyone was surprised to see that someone as quiet and isolated as Lucilia was having somewhat of a conversation with Ultear. It was mostly Ultear talking and Lucilia nodding, grunting, or making some sort short worded response. _"Wait if I'm correct the only other person who talked to her like that was."_ Mirajane had connected the dots, realizing that was the old man she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

After Lucilia had left for another job Mirajane had started talking with Ultear. She was then threatened to be put through unimaginable pain if Lucilia ended up being hurt, then stormed out, claiming that she should be S ranked already.

 **Xxxxxxx 11 months later xxxxxxX**

After Lucilia's blunt insistence Mirajane had moves into a larger apartment with her. Mirajane couldn't complain about how her life was going. In fact she was felling great. She was dating someone who was known as one of the strongest in Fiore and had been all the more willing to answer most of the questions she asked.

As it turns out she was the one behind the great massacre of Gorgo, a man who'd been notorious in the criminal underworld. There she met Ultear as well someone named Flare. There where things she didn't tell her yet, but she was fine with it. She was given more than enough. She was happy for now. They both were behind the bar. Lucilia had said she didn't mind doing that during the time they weren't on jobs, which Mirajane sometimes insisted on her going with.

It was oddly enough a slow day. That is until Jason, a journalist from Wizard Weekly came running through the guild hall running towards them, causing a ruckus as he did. "Lucilia, l! May I get a few responses from you about the formation of the new group being formed by the magic council!?"

She'd been cleaning a glass and sat it down to start cleaning another. "It's utterly pointless. Their just gathering the people who are thought of as the strongest. Just another way for them to flaunt around what they can do."

"So are you going to turn down the invite then!?"

"Yes I have no intention of joining them."

"What of the rumors of the other group that has sent you an invite!?"

"I haven't given it much thought yet. They have made an interesting offer, but as of now I'm going to join. I'll give it more thought, but I don't think I'm gonna change my mind."

"Coooool! How would you compare the two groups."

"The taskforce being formed by the council is more of a _known_ group compiled of powerful mages. However, whatever we're called, is made up of people who are dangerous. That's not to say we're criminals, only that a fight with one of us will turnout bloody."

"Cool, cool, cooool! Do what exactly is your standing in the group?"

"I honestly haven't fought them all get so the standing isn't official, but I'm second as of now."

"Really cool! Thanks!" With that he was gone as he came.

 **An: soooorry for the late update. I've had a lot of WIP and it's taken a bunch of time to sort of solidify them. I'm gonna publish them doing summer. Also sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed. GOOD NEWS! There is only two more cannon events left. S class trials and obviously the magic games. MORE GOOD NEWS! Each will be edited to fit my plot. Slightly good news! Lemon next chapter.**

 **P.S. it's been almost 2 years since I seen or read the series so cut me some slack if everything don't fit in the series. Just politely point it out. I'll update this as soon as two weeks. Maybe less because I'm a fairy tail mood.**


	3. Chapter 3 new faces

A small group of magrs stood huddled in a room. Beyond two large black doors screams and the melody of chaos could be heard beyond it. They were prepared for the worst, completely aware of the one-sided massacre that took place just on the other side of the doors. They knew the chill that ran down their backs all to well. Death, it practically screamed its presence. Nothing could be seen of their faces as it was mostly hidden behind their hoods and the dim lighting within the room. Then it all stopped. The silence was sickening to a whole new degree. Had the monster finally left this world, or had she mearly run out of victims.

They waited with baited breath. What felt like hours was simply seconds. The very moment they began to relax dark tendrills erupted from all directions, tearing the mages asunder. Blood, limbs, and guts spread across the room, screams, although deafening in volume, was brief. In no more than a few minutes was the room filled with silence and what little could be called corpses. The doors opened with an ominous creak. Revealing a blonde mage. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, a skirt, flats and stockings to match. A few specks of blood could be seen in her hair and on her face, yet no wounds could be seen.

She continued on her path through the room. Not bothering to step over what laid on the floor, nor was she deterred by it. When she reached the far end of the room she raised her hand and it glowed a mixture of dark purple and turquoise. The resulting action was the revealing of a stair case leading up. She began her climb up. She arrived at a massive open room, it had a dome like ceiling. In the middle of the room was a crystal that hovered in mid air. It was highlighted by an light with no source. Simply not bothered by real world laws. Her brown eyes glazed over the crystal as if it were prey. She reached out and took the crystal in one hand and brought it closer for inspection. She was then swamped by black smoke, when it dispersed she was on a shore.

She walked towards four figures. One was a kid who looked no older than 14. He sat on a blue orb. He had black hair and wore a white cloak. His hands were bandaged as well as his feet. To his right was a woman a head taller than her. She had olive skin, had a lean build, and black hair that fell to her shoulders, her eyes a bright nova orange seemingly with a flame flickering in her pupils. To the boys left was a man with auburn hair with a muscular build, he wore nothing more than a vest, pants and boots. His eyes possessed no Iris. In front of them with her back to Lucilia was a woman around her height. Upon hearing Lucilia approaching she turned around. She had long white hair that curled bear the end. Bar of metal covered her eyes, she wore a full black body suit. On her wrist, ankles and around her neck was a collar and cuffs with broken chain links. Her skin was pale, almost like she was ill.

She jogged closer to Lucilia, when she was a few feet away Lucilia tossed the crystal to the woman. She caught it and examined it. She then turned back around to look at the blonde mage. "Y-y-you shouldn't have gone without us. This i-is a team mission you know."

Lucilia stopped walking, "This didn't require all of us. I have something to attend to later, and I wasn't going to be held up because I was waiting for the rest of you."

"T-that isn't your call. I'm r-ranked **1** you're ranked **2** that means I'm given the role of leader. Y-you must do as I say."

"You were given that rank, I don't recall ever losing. I follow no one's orders I do as I please." She turned sending a death glare to her.

The white haired woman simply stood with her head slightly lowered, faint blush present on her cheek. "I d-don't want to fight you. But if I must t-to prove my point I will." Her gaze still on the ground.

It got deadly silent. Black could be seen spreading through Lucilia's hair. The boy on the orb swallowed a lump that had been forming in his throat. "There's no need to start a brawl in the middle of nowhere. Rin I agree with Lucilia on this. The job is done we have what we came for. We might as well go back to our own devices." The woman nodded and the man let out a grunt of approval. Rin turned to the other three, she wanted to say more but it was a losing argument.

"Take us back then, Voz." The tall man outstretched his palms and a seal appeared above everyone and in a flash the shore was abandoned. The large fortress on the island left burning till nothing remained.

The olive skinned woman and the boy was now in a forest. She turned to him, "Who do you think would've won?"

The boy simply rubbed his head in contemplation. "I don't know honestly. That's something I don't want to witness. I know that Lucilia can draw on endless amounts of energy. Rin however." The boy swallowed and visibly paled. "Rin can out out massive amounts of energy as well, and due to her body's nature she can take punish better than anyone I can think of. She's a masochistic to the extreme. They'd end up doing more dmg around them than to each other." The woman simply nodded.

* * *

 **Very short chapter I know. I just wanted to drop something to let you guys know I'm not dead...Yet.**

 **Anyways I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, if that makes any sense. Done with school (thank goodness) have a decent job, and am taking a year or two off before UNI. I've almost burned myself with my classes so I wanna take it easy ya know.**

 **So yeah that's pretty much all that's happened to me. Now on to the story.**

 **I've sort of forgot what my end plan was with these characters as well as the arc that followed this one. This is finally moving into the final stages of FT and into my AU, \\( =∆= )/ not sure when I'll pump out another chapter, I'm catching up on a bunch of games I've missed out on because of AP classes. Sooooooo many games :Q_**

 **Also I'm going to update my other fics all of which are usually small chapters so hopefully it won't be long :) only two of them have medium length chapters so yeah :D well catch ya in the waste lands**

* * *

 **Full OC description:**

 **Rin: long white hair, pale skin, wears a full body suit that's all black. Metallic band that covers her eyes, cuffs around her wrist and ankles and has a collar on.**

 **Voz: aurburn hair (reddish brown basically) tall, muscular. Wears a vest (no undershirt) cargo style pants and combat boots, his eyes are all white.**

 **Jinx: wears a black cloak and has bandages on his arms and legs sits on a blue orb, has black hair and golden eyes.**

 **Amy: olive skin, red armor, under the armor is black skin tight fabric, black hair orange eyes with a small flame flickering in her pupils,**

 **Hope that clarifies the OC's looks for you guys**


End file.
